Ep 708 (20 Feb 1991)
Synopsis [[Bobby Marshall|Bobby]] calls over to see [[Donald Fisher|Donald]] and tell him that she has decided to move in permanently with [[Marilyn Chambers|Marilyn]]. He is disappointed; he misses her and had hoped that she would have had a change of heart. Bobby thinks moving back would never have worked out anyway. She still wants to foster a child and she plans to apply again before too long. They are interrupted by [[Grant Mitchell|Grant]] coming around for a chat with Donald. After being knocked unconscious during his fall, [[Haydn Ross|Haydn]] comes to. He shouts for help but there's nobody around to hear his calls. Not even [[Sophie Simpson|Sophie]] who has returned to his campsite with that badly needed tin opener. Donald doesn't have any good news for Grant. There are no positions available for him in the school and he wouldn't be surprised he is asked to make cutbacks. He reminds Grant that because he'd left so suddenly and couldn't tell him when he'd be back, he'd had no choice but to employ Patricia. He's sorry but he can't help. Having figured out that Haydn is missing, Sophie raises the alarm. [[Michael Ross|Michael]] asks if he can join up with the Bush Brigade which [[Chris Hale|Sgt Chris Hale]] has brought out to search. He tells Chris he has a lot of experience in this area. Cynthia is also on site and doesn't want to go home until her son is found. [[Pippa Ross|Pippa]] has also arrived on the scene along with Sophie. A disappointed Grant is back in the diner, looking at the job ads in the paper. There's nothing in there that he can apply for which is a worry. He is running short of money and not sure what to do next. [[Matt Wilson|Matt]] suggests he apply for his old job of Beach Inspector. It hasn't been filled and while it's only a summer job, it'd be enough to tide Grant over for the time being. Grant returns shortly afterwards - he has indeed got the job. [[Blake Dean|Blake]] and [[Karen Dean|Karen]] come into the diner and try to tease Bobby over her new glasses. She fires back with a question about how they plan to raise that $5,000 for the school extension. They start by deciding to hold a raffle. A trip to an Iron Man competition in Queensland (flights, accommodation and spending money) sounds like a plan. There's just one stumbling block and it's a big one. They will have to find the money for the flights and accommodation straight away. They have not yet printed, let alone sold a ticket. They ask Donald if the school emergency fund can give them the $700 needed but he says no. Things are getting a bit tetchy out in the bush between Sophie and Cynthia. They have now found the area where they believe Haydn can be found. There are a lot of old mine shafts though. Pippa decides to take Sophie home and the search continues. Shortly afterwards, they locate the mine shaft Haydn had fallen through. Michael is lowered down into the hole and helps rescue his son. Apart from an injured shoulder, Haydn is fine. Safely back in [[Summer Bay House]], his father gives him quite a telling off. He is old enough to know better than to have pulled a stunt like this and he's not impressed at having had to call out the Emergency Services. Haydn leaves, followed shortly afterwards by Cynthia. She tells him to pack his bags and get ready to leave. There is a bus in an hour's time. She is not going to leave him in Summer Bay after today's events. Michael comes back into the house to tell Pippa that Cynthia and Haydn are leaving shortly. None of this is news to her because she had heard all the shouting outside. She then tells him that he could've been more sensitive and that losing his temper like that could cost him everything he'd built with his son. Neither he nor Cynthia truly understand how much them reconciling means to Haydn and that they should listen to him properly. Michael points out that Haydn won't be happy until he and Cynthia get back together again. He doesn't love her and doesn't know if he can hack it. Pippa thinks it would be a terrible shame for them to throw their marriage away and that Cynthia shouldn't leave until he knows where they stand. When he asks where does that leave him and Pippa, she tells him there can't be anything between them until he resolves this. Michael returns to his caravan and apologises to Haydn. He is sorry that he hadn't given him a fair hearing until now. He asks Cynthia would she be willing to stay on in Summer Bay a bit longer to see if they can sort out their problems? She agrees to give it a go. Pippa gives Sophie an update on what has happened and that Haydn's parents will give things another go. Sophie knows what this means for Pippa - that she and Michael won't be getting back together again. She wishes that everyone could have what they want. A sad Pippa agrees and says she wishes they could. She really does. Cast *[[Donald Fisher]] - [[Norman Coburn]] *[[Bobby Simpson]] - [[Nicolle Dickson]] *[[Michael Ross]] - [[Dennis Coard]] *[[Sophie Simpson]] - [[Rebekah Elmaloglou]] *[[Blake Dean]] - [[Les Hill]] *[[Haydn Ross]] - [[Andrew Hill]] *[[Karen Dean]] - [[Belinda Jarrett]] *[[Pippa Fletcher]] - [[Debra Lawrance]] *[[Matt Wilson]] - [[Greg Benson]] Guest Cast *[[Grant Mitchell]] - [[Craig McLachlan]] *[[Cynthia Ross]] - [[Belinda Giblin]] *[[Chris Hale|Sgt Chris Hale]] - [[John Meillon Jnr]] *Volunteer - Wayne Kimber - * Writer - Boaz Stark * Director - Michael Offer * Series Producer - [[Andrew Howie]] * Exec Producer - [[Des Monaghan]] Prev Ep [[Ep 707 (19 Feb 1991)]] Next Ep [[Ep 709 (21 Feb 1991)]]